The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by DemiSaler
Summary: These are my first one-shots/song-fics so please! Critiscism is accepted! As long as your not like super harsh and degrading I will DEFINITELY take what you say to heart. Accepting ideas! What song you want me to do! This is strictly Emmett/Bella.
1. You Are The Best Thing

Bella POV

I remember that first time I ever saw you. I had just moved here. You said that you had moved from a small town called Forks in Washington. It's funny because I had lived there to and had never seen you. You said that you had been here in Phoenix for a while. I had just moved here. I couldn't take it anymore. My parents' divorce just lingering through the town. Everyone wanted to know if I was just a mistake. That my mom had been just a girl who happened to get pregnant with the chief of police and that the only reason that they had gotten married was to keep me in a safe home.

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with the fear of falling  
Wondrin' why we both bother with love, if it never lasts. _

We're together! I can't believe that when we saw each other it just….. clicked. I can just see it. We move in together. But that'll probably never happen.

_I say, "can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
the moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Our first date. Very cliché. A walk on the beach after getting steak sandwiches. And of course a milkshake. That we shared. And then, you put your arm around me. I thought I could just…. Die of happiness then. Then you had an idea. "Let's go do something drastic!" you said as you dragged me to the car. I asked "What are we gonna do?" and then you said with a very big grin "We are gonna go sky diving!" I was thinking you were joking but apparently by what happened next you weren't. Sigh. That was the best day of my entire life.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there,by the water?  
You put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's, careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

I guess I was wrong. All my stuff is ALREADY at your place. And the world isn't gonna stop us! It can't. Our love is to strong. You had already learned my secrets by now. Thankfully you don't mind why I'm guarded. And then you say that we won't make all of the mistakes my parents made. But we will. Or we'll make different ones. You wanna know what I think about while we pay the bills? How we have absolutely nothing figured out yet. Your still working at that diner. I'm still in college.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
and there's a drawer of my things, at your place  
You learn my secrets and ya figure out, why I'm guarded  
you say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
you put your arm around me, for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine_

"I can't do it anymore Bells!" You said when you got home. It was so late! Past two in the morning!  
"You can't do what anymore Emmett?"  
"This! The bills! Everything! We're not gonna be able to afford a nice wedding like you want! And honestly who gives a crap about one either? I don't! Let's just let a fake Elvis marry us in L.A. and then in a few years we can re-do it and then it can be perfect!"  
"Let some guy trying to pull off an Elvis accent and not very well marry us? NO! I won't do it Em! I won't do it! I wanna get married in a church, with a nice white dress, and flowers, flower girls, bridesmaids, groomsmen! I'm not getting married at some casino!"  
"Well then you just can't marry me at all! Unless you wanna wait about five years!"  
"Fine then! I won't wait! I'll just pack my bags and go now! WITHOUT you!"

As I ran out into the street to calm down so I wouldn't throw anything at you, I felt something. Something warm grab my hand. Turning around I saw it was you and I just fell into your arms sobbing. you tried comforting me but it didn't help. I was too scared. I didn't want to end up divorced like my parents. They did love each other at one time. They dated all through high school but then when my mom got pregnant they had to settle down early instead of going towards their dreams. Mom wanted to be a lawyer and dad was gonna be a detective. Now he has to settle with the chief of police and my mom. I have no clue what my mom does. She does random things now. She won't settle down. Not even with her boyfriend.

Then I heard it. What you said as you held me in your arms.

"I'll never leave her alone. I remember exactly what if felt when I first looked into her eyes. I still feel it every day. Did you know that I fell in love with a man who didn't give a crap about what he did with his daughter? And that his carelessness turned his beautiful daughter into the most careful girl that I've ever met. She never even let me kiss her goodnight on our first date. Though she's not quite a girl. She the absolute most beautiful, most hottest, most sexiest woman I've ever seen. She the best thing, that's ever been mine. Do you know who that girl is Bella?"  
"Me?" I asked hesitantly.  
"You." You replied smiling. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying, and you, followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, 'cause that's all I've ever known  
then, you took me by surprise  
you said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's, careful daughter.  
She is the best thing, that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it_

_I can see it now._

**A/N: So. You guys probably weren't expecting this now were you? Lol. I was listening to this song earlier and I just HAD to do a one-shot on it. It was calling me to do it. Lol. So this is my first one-shot/music fic. Tell me what you guys think and if there's anything that I shouldn't have done then PLEASE let me know! Criticism is completely welcome in all of my fics just please keep them nice! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song "Mine." SM owns Twilight as all of you should know and then "Mine" belongs to Taylor Swift for any of those people who don't keep up with the latest music/artists are/is. Lol. Luv you all! "F, F, & F?" is gonna be update after I put this up! Check it out if you haven't read it! God bless! XOXOXOX :***

~ S.S. ~ 

**Oh! And tell me if I should make this a two-shot. Or maybe a lil more than that. And if I should then tell me what song to use! Luv y'all! **


	2. Can't You See?

**Ok so this is not a one-shot anymore. It's a series of oneshots. lol. Anywho I'm gonna go to the bottom while you read "Can't You See?" xD**

* * *

Again? She's seriously ranting about that stupid joke AGAIN? And he puts up with it! I wanna know why! Why in the world does he still put up with her? That joke was HILARIOUS. Alright I'll admit it was a little bit vulgar –maybe more than a little bit, ok a lot more- but still!

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

It's a Tuesday and I'm listening to Tim McGraw. I would rather be listening to it with you but instead you have to help Rosalie with her Spanish. Why don't you help ME with Spanish? I wonder what she would do if she hear you listening to some good 'ole country music. Honestly it's the best music you can get! Instead she listens to rap and all of this other stuff that doesn't even make sense. The top cheer girl just doesn't seem to be the kind to listen to that genre of music, but she does!

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Did you see her outfit today? She was wearing the SHORTEST skirts that I have ever seen! And that top didn't leave anything to the imagination! Does she EVER wear t-shirts? 'Cause that's all I ever wear really. When will you ever wake up and see that I'm right here! Beside you in EVERYTHING you do. Not to mention I would NEVER flirt on the head Quarter Back behind your back. Emmett, wake up!

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

I am SO surprised that you are ACTUALLY wearing torn jeans. Doesn't Rosalie ever make you wear the brand name clothing items she buys for you?  
O my gosh that was hilarious! Best joke in the WHOLE entire world! Oh great. Here comes miss "I'm head cheer-leader! Don't talk to my boyfriend!" now. You know ever since that "talk" I overheard her giving you I've found that you rarely ever smile that one smile. The smile that gets me all flustered. Especially when it gets so big those dimples come out!

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

I heard somebody knock on my door as I was writing my letter. Who could it be at this time of night?

"Emmett?" I said questioning why he was here.  
"Yeah. Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure! Anything! C'mon in!" I said wondering what I needed to comfort him about. I could tell he was about to cry.  
"Well I'll just come straight out and say this. Rosalie cheated on me. She cheated on me with Edward and I don't really know what I'm gonna do!"  
"With Edward? Isn't he like the wimpiest QB in all of QB history?" I asked trying to make him laugh a little bit.  
"Yeah. I know right?" He said laughing humorously. Well it's a laugh! I guess….  
"Well. How about we forget about Rosalie for now and just talk."  
"Yeah that would be pretty nice."  
"What do you wanna be when you grow up? Or rather graduate because you're already quite grown up! Ha." I said smiling.

He smiled back.

"I actually want to be a firefighter. My dad was one, as was my grand-dad, and so on. I wanna carry that legacy. Plus I want to be able to save people you know?"  
"That's very brave and courageous of you. What do you want in your life, after you get your dream?"  
"I want a family. Tons of friends who are always there for me."

We were silent after that. Just thinking about what was happening. I was also thinking about how I don't understand how you can't see that I'm the one who understand you! I've always been here! Why can't you see?

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

After I had finished writing the letter, I wondered if I really should give it to him. Should I send it to him in the mail, slip it in his locker, or just go straight up and hand it to him? I guess we'll see at school. Decisions always happen to change there.

There he is. Uh, what should I do?

Think Bella, think.  
_Just go up and give it to him.  
_Yeah but what if he doesn't want it? Or gets embarrassed that the school geek is talking to him?  
_Well then go find out! His not really the most popular guy now that Rosalie cheated on him! He doesn't have the hottest cheerleader as his girlfriend!  
_Yeah that's true. But still!  
_Just go up and hand it to him then just go to your truck!  
_But, wait a minute why am I talking to you? You're just some form of me! Oh great! Now I'm talking to myself! I must be going crazy! I'll just do what she said. No what I said. Sigh.

As I walked up to him I almost couldn't breathe. It's amazing the effect just his looks have on me! And his voice. I wonder what his lips would feel like…. Just do what you're here for!

"Here. I wanted to give you this." I said as I handed him the letter. I continued to keep walking. I could faintly hear him opening.

I was almost to my truck when I heard somebody calling my name. Just ignore them! They probably want to tease you about talking to a guy for once in your life.

"Bella wait!" I heard. It sounded so much like Emmett. I was probably just imagining it. Then my arm was grabbed and I felt warm lips on mine. It felt so good but I knew it wasn't him. He would've been embarrassed to death. As I was pushing the guy finally let me go and I looked up.

"Emmett?" I asked breathlessly.  
"Yeah." He said breathing deeply. "I love you too."

That moment was the HAPPIEST moment in my whole entire life. He loves me! I immediately started crying and he pulled me into the best hug I have ever had from him. Because now I know that he's mine. We belong with each other!

Five Years Later

"Babe? What're you reading?"  
"My journal from WAY back." I said rubbing my swollen stomach.  
"Is it at the most awesomest part?" He asked hopefully.  
"Yes it's at the most "awesomest part." I said laughing.  
"Haha! Awesomest doesn't even begin to describe that day."  
"No. It doesn't."

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me

* * *

_

**So? What'd y'all think? Please review! This one is dedicated to 1122 and all of our inside jokes! Luv her so much and you HAVE to check out her stories if you're interested in the spanking area. Love you all! Please review! Kisses! Oh! And give me a song you want me to do! Any Taylor Swift song I will do and I'll do others if I know them! God bless! XOXOXOX :***

~ S.S. ~ 


	3. Update

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been on in practically two years. I got kinda bored, and I just didn't have any inspiration for the story at all. I'm going to be making a brand new account, just because I want a new start on things. I won't be doing anymore Twilight fan-fictions, simply because I'm no longer interested in the story line/characters anymore. I'll probably start focusing more on bands. My new username is MsSparkle422. I'm sorry to everyone who actually enjoyed my story, but like I said, I lost complete inspiration on it, and thanks to some criticism, I'll be looking over my stories more carefully. Please go and favorite my new profile; I know you won't be upset. :)

Love, Demi


End file.
